


I, Ava

by tidbitwriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidbitwriting/pseuds/tidbitwriting
Summary: A much different interpretation of the "I, Ava" episode title. Set in the "future" as in AvaLance has been together for 2ish years. Wedding fluff from Ava's POV. UPDATED to reflect Episode 3 x 15 "Necromancing the Stone"





	I, Ava

“I, Ava…” Ava Sharpe paused, pursing her lips together as she scanned over the face staring back at her in the mirror.  
  
“I…Ava.” She tried again, subconsciously furrowing her brow. She was not used to struggling to get the results she wanted.

A light tapping on the door broke the silence and her concentration.

The door creaked open and Ava politely smiled as a familiar face poked their head out.

“I was just practicing what to say. Little worried about sounding robotic,” Ava explained. She tried forcing out a chuckle that quickly died in her throat.

“From what I know of you from all our time together I feel I can safely say when the moment arises, you will know exactly what to say Director Sharpe,” Rip Hunter replied with an assured nod of his head.

“Thank you, Agent Hunter.”

Ava shook out her shoulders to release the tension she was carrying. Nerves had never been an issue for her except when it came to Miss Lance. Even after dating for so long Sara could catch her off guard with a teasing remark or a surprise kiss that always became so deep it’d only end when they were both gasping for air. Man, was the kissing was still great.

She skimmed her fingers over the intricate lace bodice of her dress, admiring the feel of the material and how it fit snug against her figure. Definitely couldn’t fight well in the outfit but Ava was holding out hope that there wouldn’t be any interruptions during their ceremony like what had happened to Sara’s friends years ago.  
It was a change of pace for her to be in a dress but she thought it was a nice throwback to their first date. As uncomfortable as dresses made her feel she knew Sara appreciated the effort Ava put in to look good for big events, to look good for Sara.

She bit her lip to hold back a laugh as she recalled the quip Sara had made on their one-year anniversary about Ava always wearing the pantsuit in the relationship. As tough as they were being, having to be so in their respective leadership positions, it was nice to be able to be soft with someone and not worry about one's vulnerability being perceived as weakness.

“Sorry to interrupt but I was sent to retrieve you as they are ready to start. And… that is the start of the music so I do believe that really means it is time,” Hunter reminded Ava, before ducking out of the room to take his place.

Time. While almost all humans in history would think of time in a linear fashion, being a Time Bureau agent and then director had freed Ava’s mind of that constraint. Time was more like an ocean, and Sara and Ava had become each other’s anchors to weather the constant waves.

Navigating the start of their relationship was by far the most difficult challenge the director had ever faced. Usually it was a lack of clearance and a poor work-life balance that ended her relationships with women, but with Sara they had taken on demons, totems, and death before their one-month anniversary. Ava could remember the thrill that raced through her body the first time Sara called her her girlfriend, and the ways her eye burned with tears when they had broken up.

Reconciliation had not been easy, it had taken countless hours of talking to restore trust and a promise to never give up on each other. The makeup sex… had been nothing short of mindblowing as Sara had seemed intent to repent for her mistake, and that seemed to become routine whenever they had an argument - to which Ava had no complaints.

It was strange to think they were about to be something as conventional as married but it was the simplicity of such things that had created their strong bond. In all the madness of time travel there was nothing better than knowing at the end of the day there was a friendly face waiting to for you to come home.

Ava gathered her thoughts and followed Rip’s path out the door.

Almost everything was a blur. Somewhere in Ava’s mind she registered the many faces looking at her, light music playing from the string quartet, and the feeling of the ocean breeze against her skin, but nothing compared to how clearly she saw Sara.

It was no surprise the White Canary looked so damn good in white.

Those bright blue eyes pierced through her haze and kept her moving forward until they both reached their places. Out of pure habit they reached out and interlaced their fingers, Sara’s thumbs traced soothing circles on the back of Ava’s hands in reassurance as the ceremony started.

A traditional wedding was just too normal to comprehend that they both initially planned to elope, but Ava knew that Sara secretly wanted to share the moment with her friends and especially her father, so after many discussions over many glasses of wine they went the old-fashioned route and ended up here.

“May we have the rings, please?” The wedding officiant requested, and Ava’s heart fluttered with the weight of the impeding moment. Gary stepped forward accompanied with his trademark stammering, before realizing it was best just to nod and hand over the pair of white gold bands.

Sara and Ava made eye contact and simultaneously smirked, recalling when they had initially asked Gary to be the ring bearer and how he just short of demanded that they share in a group hug. Ava kept it to a quick 3 seconds before breaking it apart. Gary had promptly excused himself and from watercooler gossip had reportedly cried tears of joy in his cubicle for a good hour afterwards.

Once upon a time Captain Sara Lance of the so-called Legends was merely a file that she had thumbed through on many late nights in the office of the Time Bureau. Ava had considered it a warning of what not to do and what not to be. Yet… Captain Lance turned out to be everything she wanted and everything she didn’t know she had needed in her life.

She had broken the rules, she had ignored direct orders, she had taken so many risks… all for this woman standing in front of her. It was worth it. Sara was worth everything. That made saying the words easy.

“I, Ava Mildred Sharpe, take you Sara Lance, to be my lawfully wedded wife…”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a coping mechanism from the wave of theories about the upcoming 3 x 16 episode "I, Ava". Truly enjoy the community that has embraced AvaLance and wanted to share the love.  
> Will potentially do a version from Sara’s POV/a sequel of their honeymoon adventures/add more to the current chapter... Also I cannot explain why I added Mildred in as her middle name, somehow it just felt right.


End file.
